The Sorting Hat's Stories
by PenonPaperFingersonKeys
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the sorting hat saw in people? Well here's the story for you. The Sorting Hat shares his stories that he has collected over the years. Beta-ed by xx siriusly lily xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I think this story is original but if it isn't then I'm sorry. **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Look, I don't know how many people have asked me what I thought of these people and yadda yadda ya. There are so many people that I've sorted and sometimes...I've sorted them wrong. We all have mistakes and I'm not perfect.

But I can proud myself on sorting some people like Harry Potter. Hey! He turned out well, if he was in Slytherin we would have all died but who saved us and doesn't get thanked for it? The lousy old Sorting Hat.

Now people have asked me again and again and again what is this person actually like and were they meant to be in their house but usually I don't bother answering.

But now...now I can tell. I'm sure everyone wants to know what I thought about everyone and what happened. I guess I'll tell you.

I don't really want to do this. It's like sharing a secret moment that isn't yours. When those children come in on that first day of Hogwarts they're so vulnerable. And that's why I don't want to do this. But I think it's time. I want to let the memories go.

I'm just a hat remember that. I look at all those pointy black ones and feel jealous. Not because of how they look but because of the fact that they are objects, still objects that don't have to carry the burden of sorting people into the right houses and feeling bad about it later.

All my mistakes, all my successes, each one is different. Don't expect much...

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: Here's another story! Yeah! It is kind of like the Fat Lady's Revenge but the Sorting Hats stories. Who doesn't wonder what that character was like during their sorting? The Sorting Hat sounds kind of dark and stuff but the chapters won't be like that. Enjoy!

~jessicats~


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

"Dumbledore, Albus!" The man called out. It was so long ago that the name has slipped out of my head.

A child walked out of the line that the first years had been put into. He was confident enough but he seemed to be terrified on the inside, only putting on the act of being confident for his peers.

He sat on the stool and put me on his head jumping slightly as I spoke. "Lots of potential," I could see that. "You seem to want to prove yourself to everyone."

I looked deeper into his mind. He was intelligent, brave and ready to please all good qualities. But we all have our bad qualities and he was no exception. "You seem to think you are better than everyone else."

The boy shook his head. "No! I'm just as good as a muggle born!"

"No. I know you have no hatred towards muggle borns. But you seem to think that you are more worthy of everyone else. That you are smarter, braver, more valued. This isn't true." I sighed and considered the boys options. There was no way in the wizarding world that he was Slytherin and he cared too much about himself for Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would be too boring for him.

But the only house for you is...GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus took me off and placed me on the chair before glancing at me guilty. As I watched him walk to the Gryffindor table I found myself hoping he would stop thinking that he was better than everyone. He would turn out to be a great wizard if he did.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I admit, it's kind of like The Fat Lady's Revenge. Don't hate me for it!

~jessicats~


	3. Tom Riddle Jr

**Tom Riddle Jr. **

"Riddle, Tom."

The boy had no fear what so ever. He was confident and thought he knew everything. It was those people that annoy me. With their confident smirks knowing exactly where they will be placed. It annoys me that they think they can control the world.

He sat down on the chair and winked at one of the girls in the line. She smiled dreamily. I started hating this boy more. "You think you're a big shot, don't you?"

The boy laughed slightly. "I _know_ I'm a big shot."

"Well, I think that you're a Gryffindor." The boys mind went haywire at my last word and all I could hear was Slytherin. "Are you sure?" The boy was getting worried now and this made me feel happy in a sad way.

He nodded and at last I started to feel a shred of sympathy. "Please..." The plea was desperate and he sounded like he was going to cry. "Please," I felt a tear drop down his face and his embarrassment that a hat had driven him to this.

"SLYTHERIN!" My cry broke through the silent hall before I knew what I was doing. I guess I was just happy to have taught him what it was like not to have everything he wanted at first ask.

I made a mistake there. He should have been in Gryffindor but unfortunately he was placed into Slytherin because I felt a stab of sympathy for him.

In these occasions I'm glad most people ignore me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_After a long break I finally scraped this up. Hopefully it is alright but if it isn't then I'm sorry to those  
who think it's horrible. I did try. _

_~jessicats~_


	4. Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**

"McGonagall, Minerva."

A few students in the line snickered at the Scottish name some even going so far as to calling out softly, "Minerva, Minerva, Minerva McGonagall." I marvelled at how these children could tease this girl by her name.

But the girl herself seemed undeterred, only changing her stance but raising her chin higher. She held herself proud and tall. Not once did she waver and no expression except determination and eager excitement crossed her face.

Before she even sat in the chair I knew what house she was in. It was almost too easy. So I decided on taunting this head strong girl. At least it could pass some time.

As soon as she placed me on her head I felt her sense of determination rise from within her. She waited to please her brother, a Gryffindor, who she lived for. I saw her brother a smile crossing his face at the lack of expression she had shown at their teasing.

"Slyhterin is a house fitted for you," I told her falsly. She lifted her head higher. "If you do," She responded, "I'm leaving." I didn't doubt her on this threat. It was so obvious that she would but I continued my taunts.

"But you have all the Slytherin qualities," she stiffened. "Why should I not put you in Slytherin," I continued.

The girl straightened her back. "Look here hat," She said out loud in a low, threatening voice. "I don't care how many times you tease me but my chin will drop no lower than this. My eyes will not glitter with tears like the others that you meet. If you do not cry out my proper house soon I will call it out myself."

I chuckled and rising my voice I shouted extra loud, "Gryffindor!" Before she took me off I muttered to her, "For the Scottish stubbornness."

Even to this day Minerva still never drops her chin in my presence.


	5. Poppy Pomfrey

**Poppy Pomfrey**

As Minerva bounced down to her seat still glaring, I looked down the line. One of the girls caught my attention. She was standing in a casual pose her hair covering her face. The others around her looked nervous but the girl seemed like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Pomfrey, Poppy."

The young girl walked up her whole posture relaxed. She had her chin up though and glanced at Minerva who was sitting down watching her carefully. The two girls were friends I saw as Poppy put me on. They were wary though. The sorting usually determined friends. If Poppy was in Slytherin they would never speak to each other again. It was the way it would always be.

Minerva had a hopeful glint in her eyes as Poppy sat up straighter when I talked to her. "You want to be friends."

"Yes. And even if I'm in Slytherin we will be friends," The girl said firmly. She was stubborn and not willing to let anyone push her down.

"Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. You and Minerva will be great friends. And you will certainly not be in Slytherin." I considered her options carefully. "You have a choice m dear. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?"

Poppy turned them over in her mind. "Gryffindor please," she asked politely. I was silent for a moment though.

"This is not about Minerva, Poppy. Think carefully."

"But Gryffindor is the house that gets the attention. The house that has the famous people in it. They're brave and cool. Hufflepuff is the house where people think 'Oh look at those duffers.' I want to be...Cool. Like Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuff has its own strengths and weaknesses like all houses. Gryffindor is not better than Hufflepuff in any way."

I felt her question her previous decision and then she said so quietly out loud, "Gryffindor."

I felt a rush of sympathy. It is not an easy thing to choose. "You will do well, Poppy Pomfrey."

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

Minerva was Deputy Head now and not once did she lower her chin while she read out those names. It was amazing how long she could hold a grudge for.

I felt a rush of disappointment at the sight of the First Years entering the hall. So many, I thought. So many that I can make a mistake with.

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall called. The name Black made me feel a bit at ease. Blacks were easy to sort as they all belonged in Slytherin. Looking at said house I saw several of the students straighten their backs and look curiously at Sirius.

Sirius walked towards me with the haughty look that all Blacks wore. He had the air of one knowing what will happen but I detected a hint of resignation at it.

"Hello," I said as I put he put me on. "Black, huh?" Sirius nodded silently.

"You don't seem like a Black. Blacks are mad, insane and generally evil. But you...You have good in you and you are loyal and brave. Brave enough to defy your family subtly. But you are quiet in subtly; this is not your nature." I mused at his situation.

"Slytherin is all my parents ever talk about. Mudbloods, blood traitor, that is all Gryffindor is. Hufflepuff is full of idiots and Ravenclaws are nerds," he said in despair. He didn't want to be in Slytherin but to him, that was all he was.

"You are not Slytherin, Sirius Black. You do not belong in that house."

"But where do I belong?" He questioned. "Just send me home. Tell them I'm not in any house. Tell them, please."

"You do have a place and you know where it is."

"No! Please—"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent, the Slytherins looking on in surprise. Sirius felt the rejection from the four houses and tried one last time.

"Please! I don't belong there!"

"You will make friends; you will rebel against your family. You belong in Gryffindor Sirius. I wish you well."

McGonagall was at the chair now and she said stiffly, only her eyes betraying the fact that she was in shock, "Please remove the hat, Mr Black."

Sirius walked to the silent table. The Slytherins faces turned to expressions of disgust and they turned away.

Sirius turned to look at me one more time before looking gloomily at the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Authors Note: _The train ride in the Deathly Hallows didn't happen. Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this one.

Jess


	7. Lily Evans

Lily Evans

"Evans, Lily."

She stood out a mile away her bright red hair, almost the orange colour of carrots, so clearly visible in the crowd of nervous first years. The group parted for her and she stepped up. She hesitated slightly when putting me on but then stuck me on her head firmly. A rush of thoughts were running through her head. But the main thing was her pride. She had seen the boy before her start crying and how the school had laughed at him; she would give no one the satisfaction of doing the same to her.

"Let's see, muggle-born, brave, smart, ambitious and loyal. Hmm...you would do well in all of the houses. Gry- Wait, what's this? Slytherin?"

The girl started at my voice and then replied, "I'm in Slytherin. Sev said I am. He said I was made for Slytherin."

I chuckled. "Ahh...But can he see into your mind? Can he see your deepest thoughts and desires, your greatest fears and hopes? No? I didn't think so. I can though, my dear." My attitude of self confidence seemed to set her off.

"You don't know me!" She said furiously. "Sev knows me better than you ever will!"

I chuckled once again and felt her anger. In her head she listed off several ways she would love to kill me. Using fire seemed to be her favourite.

"Calm down, Lily Evans. Slytherin is not the house for you. There is no question, you are in either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. In Ravenclaw, your intelligence would be envied and you may be scorned and ignored by your peers. In Hufflepuff , your intelligence would go unnoticed and diminish."

Feeling her instinct to defend the house that was not hers, I quickly added, "Not because the house lacks brains, but because they do not pride themselves on their grades."

Lily felt the anger drain out of her at my explanation. She was so eager to jump to the defence of anyone.

This girl was brave, loyal, ambitious and smart. She was unique and she was kind. Kindness was something I rarely found in people those days. The war washed those things that kept them down away, so not to lessen their side's chance of winning. The world became brutal and people that cared were rare.

"You're a Gryffindor, Lily. It is the house for you, the house that you belong in. Do really wish to be in Slytherin, where they judge by blood? Where you would be rejected and shunned because both your parents are muggles?"

"I don't care!" She screamed –thankfully- in her head.

I was surrounded by her thoughts; Lily Evans and I merged as one. Her thoughts took over her head, swirling and I fought to get free. This had only happened once, back when Godric Gryffindor had become so emerged in his thoughts while wearing me. I was trapped in her emotions and her thoughts. I wasn't a bystander looking at her thoughts now. I was her, I was the girl.

I pulled myself out of the trance. "Lily Evans, you are smart and kind yet Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff do not fit you. Why deny the fact that you belong in Gryffindor? Why?"

"I will not be in Gryffindor!"

And then I sealed the decision for her. "GRYFFINDOR!"

And she reluctantly took me off and placed me on the stool, shooting me evil glares while at it. I saw her smile sadly at a boy and then sit down at the table where red and gold ruled.

I had sealed her fate.


	8. Remus Lupin

**Written by jessicats**

**Betaed by _xx siriusly lily xx (Emma)_**

**Remus Lupin**

I found myself staring at the line of first years again; a habit I often did after sorting several boring people. And every year there are boring people. People that fit into one house easily or give no indication that they will do anything exciting, dangerous, or have dramatic happenings in their futures. People that are non-descript and plain. Horrible thing to say, but it's true.

"Lupin, Remus." I felt myself inwardly sigh and groan at this boy. He wore a ragged, beaten look and he seemed extremely tired. His shoulders were hunched and he seemed acutely aware of every move he made. I judged him to be Ravenclaw and felt a twang of disappointment at this mild first year.

But when he placed me on his head, I nearly yelled in surprise. Boring? No way! I had a werewolf in my hands, a werewolf that showed intelligence, loyalty and persistence. But courage. He had to have courage to go though those painful transformations.

I considered my words carefully and then said, "So... a lycanthrope?"

The boy stiffened. "Yes. Professor Dumbledore is a good man."

"Ahh, that he is. I have seen many headmasters and he is one of the best."

I felt his fear increase but I ignored it, beginning to go over the four houses. "Well, Gryffindor is the house for you. You have incredible courage."

I felt his embarrassment. "Why...Um, thank you?" He questioned.

I inwardly chuckled. "You do. You should not be embarrassed to receive compliments. I'm sure you'll get quite a few in your future years from...ladies." The boy blushed and started feeling extremely uncomfortable and I felt sympathetic for him. At the mention of ladies, a memory came to the surface, of himself on the Hogwarts Express.

It seemed he was searching for a compartment and had stumbled upon a group of girls. All of them I recognized and remembered. As they spotted him, one of the girls – a Miss Amelia Bones, I believe- started cooing on about how 'cute' he was. Another girl asked him on a date to) when he was old enough to go. He left the compartment, flustered and in a hurry.

"Well, those girls in the compartment didn't seem to mind you," I commented. The boy's face bypassed red and turned maroon.

"Hmm...I'll leave you be. Gryffindor!"

And with that, he escaped from me, but not quite as fast as he did from the girls.


	9. Peter Pettigrew

**Peter Pettigrew**

As the applause from the Slytherin table died down and Parton, Jeffery was welcomed into the house Minerva McGonagall peered down at the list.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

There were sniggers from the students and I saw several Slytherin's whisper to themselves. It reminded me much of Minerva's sorting herself but I had no amusement with a stubborn, Scottish girl this time. Peter's face was flushed as he stumbled his way up to the stool. His attitude automatically made me think Hufflepuff but I was proven wrong when Minerva placed the hat on and I was permitted into his mind. He fascinated me. Beneath his eleven-year-old meekness was a side of selfishness and spite. Such selfishness would make him do anything to save himself. Peter fidgeted beneath me and I investigated his train of thought, almost automatically. He was nervous and...

"You want to be with your friends in Gryffindor?" Peter jumped in his seat, chubby face alighting with surprise. Students sniggered and Peter blushed, trying to redeem himself by sitting straighter in his seat.

Peter said aloud, "Yes. Yes I do." His voice squeaked and he sounded near crying.

He did have Gryffindor qualities, however minor. After all Gryffindor would most likely make him a better person, braver, able to stand up for himself and able to banish the selfishness...

"Gryffindor!"

Peter beamed and thanked me mentally before joining his new friends and laughing jovially.

To myself I thought: _After all, what's the worst he can do?_

**A/N: **_Am I dead? No. Am I having creative trouble? Yes. James Potter, I hope very, very much, should be up in a week or two. He should be much easier than Peter Pettigrew. And the grammar/spelling mistakes are ridden throughout the chapter because my Beta is dead. Where are you my lovely beta? Since I haven't been able to contact her...anybody up for a stand in beta until she comes back? _


	10. James Potter

**James Potter**

After Peter was sorted a boy in the crowd became restless. He fidgeted merrily, tapping his foot and playing with his hands. Minerva shot the boy and irritated look and as he fidgeted more and more, her mouth became thinner. It was easy to recognise him as a Potter. Same messy black hair as his father and, assuming so, bad eyesight from his mother. But it was extremely irritating to see a hyper little boy in side vision tapping and shaking.

"Potter, James." McGonagall's voice was tight as the boy jumped up to the stage, tripping in his haste. The hall laughed and he stood up, hand flying to his hair, an embarrassed smile on his face. Walking over, much more sensibly this time, he eagerly picked me up and slammed me roughly down on his head of messy locks.

James' breath became short and sharp and underneath the shallowness of his upper thoughts I sensed a more nervous and worried side to him that made me pause in my haste to declare Gryffindor.

"Are you nervous?" Unlike so many before James only raised one eyebrow and grinned, seemingly not affected. I could tell that his parents had warned him vaguely of this. He was a smart boy but not necessarily kind and almost eager to impress – so much so, that he would hurt in his haste to gain his peers admiration. In his memory was a clear image of bumping into Theodore Tonks, a Hufflepuff, who was a notorious prankster. He had tripped over a small girl to gain his attention and I couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Me? I'm _never _nervous." This was a lie, as clear as the hazel eyes that sparkled so brightly.

James jumped as I mentally sighed. "Mr Potter, there is no reason to lie to me. I'm a hat." James still hesitated.

"I'm nervous," he admitted softly, dropping his eyes to the floor. He seemed ashamed of a weakness that was merely human. A flood of emotions fought for dominance in his mind until finally resignation pulled out its strength and won. "Go on. Put me in Hufflepuff, I don't care anymore."

Not bothering to hide my amusement I asked curiously, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm _nervous!"_ He cried, forgetting to keep his voice down, but it was not loud enough to reach anybody but McGonagall who looked aghast. "I'm no Gryffindor if I'm nervous over things like this!"

"Gryffindor is also a house of bravery and courage. If you have no fear then you are not courageous at all, for nothing scares you. You, Mr Potter, are a Gryffindor through and through." Feeling amused at the boy who seemed utterly shocked I called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

It took a few moments for James to come to his senses and leave, a bewildered glance on his face as he sat with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Hahaha...*runs from rotten apples* I'm sorry! It didn't mean to get this postponed! From a week to a month...to two months. *Sighs*Um...You're still gonna review, right? Please? *puppy dog eyes* Do it for James Potter, whose chapter took a darker theme then I meant to :D_


End file.
